powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thee 1 creator
When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:52, September 23, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:54, October 16, 2017 (UTC) When you go to Edit there's line of buttons on top left above the Edit-area. Second on left has slanted I'' on it, that's ''italics button. Other option is to use Source (button on top in Edit) to Edit, that shows the whole thing in text. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, October 17, 2017 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, November 6, 2017 (UTC) About Alchemy... Hey I saw your post on SageM's talk page and thought it was a interesting question to ask. First of all, There isn't such thing as a "Advanced" or "Transcendent" Alchemy, but rather it's regular Alchemy with outside forces being involved but it's still Alchemy. For example, "Father" creating the "Seven Deadly Sins" are rather just "Homunculi" which all Alchemists are traditionally capable of. In addition to that, He has the power of the Philosopher Stone (Not the fake ones but actual philosopher stones) which in the show gave him the ability to bypass the Equivalent Exchange, so of course, his abilities have been augmented and could have given him the ability to absorb God. There is also the factor that "Father" isn't even a Human but is a Homunculus himself, He could have outside abilities like how he gained knowledge from the "Eye" which could've allowed him to do wonders with his Alchemy. Overall, "Father"'s abilities are nothing short of just regular alchemy with exterior elements thrown in, so I don't think a "Transcendent Alchemy" is possible. CrabHermit (talk) 03:27, November 20, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics OT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:30, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm not sure for this one, you can ask the staff on here for help since they are far more experienced in making pages like those because I usually make more simple, straight to the point, type powers rather than "Transcendent" variations. But personally, I'd say go for it since Spawn is indeed a powerful being and fits the description. CrabHermit (talk) 20:12, November 21, 2017 (UTC) OK, I have done my best to repair your page to the best of my ability however I do suggest reading over how to make pages on Page Creation and Details, it's a very good template and I highly recommend taking time to make your pages and looking them over, comparing them to other pages, etc.. before adding them to the wikia. Cheers. CrabHermit (talk) 23:30, November 21, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:07, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Might want to ask them about it instead of me. When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Use Capital Letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:34, December 9, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:09, December 25, 2017 (UTC) I'm really not to sure about this one so you should go ahead and ask an admin if it's alright to make the power. CrabHermit (talk) 04:45, January 12, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, February 14, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:26, March 5, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:50, March 12, 2018 (UTC) There's a row of buttons on the top-left of Editing are, second from left is ''I''talics, have you tried that? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:04, March 12, 2018 (UTC)